Quem vai ficar com Luna?
by Padma Raven
Summary: Prata no I Challenge Luna Lovegood do Fórum do Aliança 3 Vassouras. Cinco garotos da Sonserina fazem uma aposta para ver quem vai beijar Luna Lovegood primeiro. Mas não será tão fácil quanto pensavam... E tem um azarão correndo por fora!


**N/A:** Esta fic foi escrita para o I challenge Luna Lovegood do Aliança3 vassouras. A capa foi feita pela Angelina Michelle (vejam no 3V!) e a betagem foi feita pela Marília-Hermione Malfoy.

Quem gostar,por favor...Review!!

* * *

**QUEM VAI FICAR COM LUNA?**

E mais um campeonato de Quadribol Intercasas tinha chegado ao fim.

Depois de uma vitória retumbante de Corvinal sobre a Sonserina, todos os alunos correram para o Salão Principal, onde a festa rolava solta. Os professores autorizaram a festa numa tentativa de diminuir a animosidade entre as Casas no assunto quadribol e fortalecer o espírito de união, mas até o momento tinham fracassado nessa missão: já haviam eclodido dois duelos Sonserina x Grifinória, um Lufa-Lufa x Corvinal e mais uns dois entre alunos da mesma casa. Fora isso todos se divertiam pra valer. Todos, menos uma pessoa...

Luna Lovegood tinha acabado de fazer a narração do jogo. Não tinha prestado muita atenção nas risadas, isso não a incomodava. Aliás, ela mesma se surpreendeu umas duas vezes ao perceber a partida disputadíssima que se desenrolava à sua frente, uma vez que se perdeu em seus comentários e esqueceu porque estava ali. Agora que o jogo chegara ao fim, a garota ia andando distraída, com meia dúzia de livros nas mãos, olhando para o alto e falando baixinho:

-Apareça,ufo!Ufo,apareça! Apareça,ufo! Ufo, apareça!

E tão distraída estava que não reparou que alguém vinha em sua direção.

**Bum**!

-Sua louca! Não olha por onde anda? E que Lufo é esse que está procurando? –Disse Draco Malfoy, grosseiramente.

-Schhhh! Não estou procurando lufo nenhum! –Disse ela, ainda baixinho, como se tivesse receio de acordar alguém e ainda caída esparramada no chão, cercada dos seus livros. –Estou praticando uma coisa dos trouxas.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Era só o que me faltava uma hora dessas", resmungou. -Levanta daí!-Disse, dando-lhe a mão. Ela se pôs de pé e recolheu os livros. O garoto a olhou curioso: "O que faz com esses livros enquanto a escola toda está na festa?"

-Festa?-Ela repetiu, ignorando o som e a imagem do salão cuja porta aberta estava bem diante dela. –Ah, é. Bom, eu ia estudar.

-Todos na festa e você vai estudar? Nossa, isso pega. Nisso que deu ficar andando com a sangue-ruim da Granger.

-Não estou estudando por esporte, Malfoy! E não gosto de dançar, para que vou  
a uma festa?E além do mais, aprendi uma coisa sobre os trouxas e estou tentando verificar, aliás, estava, quando você me atrapalhou.

-E o que seria? –Ele perguntou, num tom entediado.

-Eu descobri - ela falou, como se contasse a ele o segredo do cofre de um mafioso- que os trouxas fizeram contato com seres de outros planetas e estou tentando fazer o mesmo!

Draco olhou abismado para a garota. Sabia que ela era esquisita, mas daí a acreditar nos mistérios trouxas...

-Francamente, garota, você se supera. Bem, não que eu me importe, mas a festa está muito boa. Se eu fosse você não perderia.

Luna olhou-o com ar desconfiado. E ficou olhando para ele até que o garoto perguntou "o que foi?"

-Nada. Você tem razão, sabe? Vou dar uma passadinha na festa. –E ficando de pé, ainda olhando o garoto, ajeitou os livros e disse: "Até logo".

Draco virou-se e entrou no salão, Luna ainda o olhando. Então ela resmungou: "Droga, só apareceu para me atrapalhar." E dirigindo-se à torre da Corvinal para guardar os livros e participar da festa, continuou falando: "Apareça, Ufo! Ufo, apareça!"

**Enquanto isso, no salão principal...**

-Já sei como vamos nos divertir hoje, rapazes.

-Como, Draco?

-Convenci a Lovegood a vir à festa. Vamos fazer uma aposta: quem conseguir ficar com ela ganha. Mas não basta só beijá-la: ela tem que fazer alguma esquisitice aqui. Não vai ser difícil... Quando ela achar alguém disposto a beijá-la, vai fazer qualquer coisa!

-É só esperar ela chegar e vamos ver qual de nós tem mais sex appeal, hahaha! –comentou um deles.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott e Blais Zabini caíram na risada, esperando o que eles achavam que seria uma diversão garantida.

Sem saber que era alvo da sórdida aposta dos garotos Sonserinos, Luna chegou à festa animada. Usava vestes laranja com detalhes em verde que a faziam parecer uma sopa de abóbora. Mas nem deu bola para as risadinhas por onde passava. Foi direto à mesa buscar guloseimas pra se distrair.

Ao vê-la chegar os garotos se empolgaram e logo foram atrás dela. "Uia, que beleza! Sozinha como sempre! Vambora, que vai começar a festa!" disse Draco, com um sorrisinho no rosto. Mas quando estava a meio metro da garota, algo que não estava em seus planos aconteceu.

-O que é isso?!

Pois Dino Thomas surgira do nada e estava falando com Luna.

-Mas que sangue-ruim intrometido! O que está fazendo ali?

Enquanto isso, Luna e Dino engrenavam uma conversa.

-... E eles podem aparecer se você souber como chamá-los. Eu estou tentando, imagine só que bom seria descobrir se em outros planetas também há bruxos!

-Realmente,Luna –respondeu Dino, num tom divertido. Mas então, onde aprendeu tudo isso?

-Ah, alguns repórteres d' O Pasquim têm muitas informações a respeito. Há provas-disse ela, num tom que lembrava a professora Trelawney.

E enquanto conversavam, Draco decidiu que não ia deixar seu divertimento acabar assim tão facilmente. Foi até a mesa e pegou um doce, dirigindo-se ao local onde Luna e Dino conversavam. Ao chegar perto deles, falou:

-Thomas, o Finnigan estava procurando você. Acho que foi para o saguão.

-Ah, obrigado, Malfoy. Depois falo com ele-respondeu Dino, interessado na conversa com a loira, que observava atentamente o teto encantado do salão principal, completamente estrelado naquela noite, como se esperasse ver alguma coisa ali.

-Ele estava bem nervoso-disse Draco, mal disfarçando sua irritação-Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa séria!

Dino fez uma cara de desagrado e pedindo desculpas à Luna, foi procurar o amigo. Draco imediatamente se aproximou de Luna, enquanto seus colegas iam chegando, para ver se ele concretizaria a aposta.

O loiro imediatamente se acercou da garota e com a voz mais doce que conseguiu fazer, disse:

-Então você veio à festa? Fico feliz. Você está muito bonita.

-Aaaaah, obrigada! É a primeira vez que uso essas vestes. Foram desenhadas pela mamãe para quando eu completasse 15 anos, mas papai mandou fazer para a festa do dia das bruxas. Só que não pudemos festejar muito, nossa pequena plantação foi atacada por alguma praga... provavelmente por buritz, aqueles bichinhos que só aparecem à noite e comem os vegetais plantados durante a lua nova.

Draco se controlou para não rir. Ainda fazendo voz de galã de novela mexicana, falou:

-Trouxe uma coisa para você. Espero que goste. –E ofereceu a ela o doce.

Luna fez uma cara de absoluta surpresa e aceitando o doce, disse: "Obrigada!". E começou a comer.

Draco sorriu, achando que a aposta estava ganha. Seus amigos observavam a cena com um pouco de raiva. Então ele resolveu investir:

-Luna, você quer dançar?

Quando ele terminou de falar, a garota arregalou os olhos de tal maneira que pareciam que iam saltar fora das órbitas. Draco levou um susto. Será que ela era tão doida assim pra se ofender com um simples convite? Ele começou a se desculpar, mas ela agora não apenas estava com os olhos arregalados como estava ficando muito vermelha. "Que foi?", perguntou ele, assustado.

-Cerejas!-Ela disse, sem fôlego. –Sou-alérgica-a-cerejas! –Conseguiu dizer entre arquejos. –Não-consigo-respirar!

Se Luna normalmente já era meio biruta, na iminência de sufocamento conseguiu se superar: Ela levantou um braço, como se estivesse se afogando, e com o outro tentava bater nas próprias costas, pulando no meio da multidão, querendo um pouco de ar.

Enquanto Malfoy começava a entender o que se passava, uma garota do segundo ano, vendo Luna, disse: "Vejam! Que dancinha legal!"

E enquanto começava a tocar uma antiga música trouxa que ninguém sabia quem tinha tido a idéia de colocar:

**"Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive"**

A menina e seu grupo começaram a dançar fazendo exatamente igual a Luna que, agora, alternava os movimentos dos braços com abanadas frenéticas com as mãos diante do rosto-o que foi devidamente copiado por todos à volta, que sem notar o que estava acontecendo, comentavam que ela dançando estava o máximo e imitavam cada gesto.

Enquanto isso, os amigos de Draco riam com gosto do mico que ele estava pagando diante de todos. Ele parecia completamente perdido em meio à cena, tentando fazer Luna respirar. De repente teve a idéia de pegar um pouco d'água para ela e conseguiu fazê-la beber e recuperar o fôlego.

Quando ela se recompôs, deu umas tossidinhas e olhou ao redor e ao ver todos dançando aqueles passos loucos, falou: "Olha! Que dança engraçada!" E saiu pulando no meio dos outros, copiando os passos que ela mesma tinha inventado sem saber.

Draco ficou olhando com cara de bobo e só conseguiu resmungar: "E isso porque ela não gosta de dançar!"

Enquanto Luna dançava em meio aos outros estudantes, os coleguinhas de Draco começavam a correr atrás do prejuízo, animados com o fracasso colossal do loiro na sua tentativa. E o próprio louro tentava bolar mais alguma coisa, afinal, não era da natureza dele desistir tão fácil.

Draco chamou um estudante miudinho da Sonserina e ordenou: "Diga à Luna Lovegood para me encontrar lá fora, na árvore próxima ao lago".

O garotinho começou a procurar Luna. Enquanto isso o loiro servia-se de uma bebida sem perceber que Crabbe e Goyle,que não tinham muita habilidade para pensar, estavam querendo se aproveitar do recado enviado por ele para vencer a aposta. Goyle foi arranjar um jeito de atrasar Draco e Crabbe saiu do salão, com idéias não reveladas...

Nesse momento Luna, já refeita do seu número de dança, ia à mesa buscar alguma coisa pra comer.

-Doces de nozes, não. Nozes costumam estar infestadas com caca de fadas mordentes. Pudim de amoras, também não... Pode causar a febre pula-pula. Será que esse doce de abóbora é inofensivo? Se não tiver sido feito com abóboras atingidas pela maldição da sexta-feira 13...

-É melhor você comer isso. Eu garanto que está desinfectado.

A loira virou e deparou com Dino Thomas, que lhe oferecia um suculento bolo de chocolate.

-Ah, Dino! Obrigada! Mas tem certeza de que não há perigo?

-Sim, pode comer. Mas vamos sair de perto da mesa, está cheio demais aqui.

-Claro!

Já sentados a um canto do salão, Luna comentou: "Meus cabelos estão horríveis, vou prender essa coisa, estou parecendo uma bruxa!"

Dino riu: "Parecendo?Você é uma bruxa!

-Eu estava falando das bruxas dos trouxas-ela respondeu, com cara de quem explica uma coisa óbvia para alguém muito tapado, enquanto tentava desajeitadamente fazer um coque nos cabelos longos.

Dino pegou um pedacinho do bolo com o garfo e disse delicadamente, oferecendo-o a ela:

-Melhor comer antes que alguma praga o ataque...

A garota sorriu. "Não me lembro de nada que ataque o chocolate... Só sei que ele tem algumas propriedades bem interessantes - disse, e depois aceitou o doce que Dino lhe oferecia, ficando um pouco vermelha.

-Como o quê? –Ele falou, chegando mais para perto dela.

-Como a capacidade de gerar situações românticas...

-Espero que isso seja verdade-ele disse, chegando ainda mais perto dela.

-Estou convencida de que é-ela respondeu olhando-o nos olhos. Os dois estavam muito próximos e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

E como o canto de um galo no meio de uma orquestra sinfônica, veio a voz do garotinho da Sonserina atrapalhar os dois:

-Luna! Tem uma pessoa esperando você na árvore próxima ao lago.

Dino quase deu um cascudo no menino.

-Você não está vendo que estamos ocupados, moleque?

-Desculpe. Só dei o recado.

Dino fez um gesto de impaciência. Depois virou-se para Luna e disse: "Você vai?"

-Não estou com a menor vontade, mas gostaria de saber quem é o palhaço, só por curiosidade. –E resmungou: -Aposto que só queria nos atrapalhar.

Assim, os dois saíram. O lado externo do castelo de Hogwarts estava absolutamente escuro e mal dava para reconhecer quem estava lá-até porque a maioria era de casais cujos rostos estavam ocupados demais para se deixarem ver...

Chegaram a tempo de ver um vulto indo em direção à árvore.

-Quem é? Murmurou Luna.

-Não sei, não dá pra ver.

-Vamos chegar mais perto.

Já bem próximos da árvore, ouviram os ruídos de pessoas se abraçando e o som de um beijo. Achando estranho, Luna falou:

-Quem está me esperando aí?

No mesmo instante os sons pararam. Então uma voz masculina falou: "Ei! Se Luna não está aqui, quem é você?"

**-AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH! **

Luna acendeu a luz da varinha e viu Crabbe e Goyle, com expressões de choque, limpando as bocas. Porque Crabbe tinha ido esperar Luna atrás da árvore com a idéia de agarrá-la, e Goyle tinha ido para lá antes de Draco e ao chegar lá e esbarrar em alguém, pensou que era Luna e foi logo agarrando e beijando e aí estava feito o estrago...

-O que você tá fazendo aqui, seu idiota?-Perguntou Crabbe.

-Eu é que pergunto, imbecil!-Respondeu Goyle.

-Você não sabe a diferença entre um garoto e uma garota? Nunca mais vou nem cochilar com você por perto, então!-Rugiu Crabbe.

Enquanto isso, todos que estavam ao redor, também com varinhas acesas e entendendo o acontecido, caíram na risada.

Quando voltava ao salão acompanhada por Dino, que ria descontroladamente depois de assistir àquela cena ridícula, Luna comentou: "Será que eles comeram chocolate também? Nossa, vou pensar duas vezes antes de comer um bombom, dependendo de quem estiver por perto!"

E o garoto respondeu: "Não se preocupe, isso não foi efeito de chocolate, foi efeito da burrice!"

-Dino!-Chamou Neville, ao chegar perto dos dois. –Ainda bem que achei você! Oi Luna!

- Sim, o que você quer?

-Quero que você me ajude com uma garota...

-Agora, Neville? –Disse ele, olhando para Luna, para que o amigo percebesse o clima. Luna não estava atenta, olhava as nuvens que se formavam no céu. "Será que os ufos conseguem varar as nuvens?", pensava ela, quando um Dino muito contrariado lhe pedia licença para ajudar o amigo.

Ela mal tinha posto os pés no salão de entrada e sentiu uma mão segurando a sua. "Mas o que é isso?"

-Oi Luna . –Era Theodore Nott. –Queria convidar você para dançar. Vamos?

-Já dancei demais por hoje-ela respondeu, pouco simpática ao rapaz.

-Por favor, só um pouquinho-ele disse. Ao chegarem no salão, viram que estava acontecendo um desfile de modas com algumas bruxas que riam de modo exagerado. Imediatamente, Theodore foi até o estudante que apresentava o evento e disse: "Anuncie o nome da Luna, ela vai desfilar."

-O quê? Tem certeza?-Ele falou, em dúvida,vendo o garoto segurando a mão da loira.-Mas é um desfile para ...

-Não interessa, ela tem que participar, e merece ganhar!

-Está bem, se você insiste... –E resmungou: "Só não diga que não tentei avisar."

Assim, Theodore levou Luna até o fim da fila, onde as bruxas a olharam com curiosidade para os dois. Ao chegar lá ele a incentivou:

-Você vai ganhar essa fácil, fácil! Ninguém merece mais que você.

Ela sorriu timidamente e agradeceu. As garotas ao redor olhavam para Theodore como se ele tivesse dito uma grosseria.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Luna sentia-se incomodada sozinha entre aquelas garotas. Depois de algum tempo ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado e subiu desajeitadamente no palco improvisado no meio do salão.

Ao vê-la, os demais estudantes começaram a aplaudir animadamente. Ela achou tudo aquilo muito estranho... Deu um sorrisinho sem graça e caminhou sem jeito, querendo sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Depois de sua apresentação o estudante com o qual Theodore havia falado chamou as outras concorrentes e então perguntou:

-Vamos decidir agora: Quem vence o concurso? Observem bem as candidatas!

E houve um grito quase em uníssono: "Luna! Luna!"

Ela sentiu-se feliz, apesar de constrangida.

-Vocês acham que ela merece ganhar?

-Sim!

-Já ganhou!

-Devia ser hours concours!

Dito isto, o garoto falou:

-Então, a campeã é Luna Lovegood... O traje mais brega da festa!

Todos começaram a aplaudir e assoviar. As meninas no palco aplaudiram e pareciam estar se divertindo participando daquilo. Mas Luna não gostou nem um pouco. O pequeno sorriso que havia em seu rosto sumiu. Ela fuzilou Theodore com o olhar e desceu do palco impetuosamente. O garoto a seguiu, lívido e parecendo extremamente surpreso.

-Luna! Luna! Espere!

Quando finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la ela o olhou com muita raiva. "Está contente? Gostou da brincadeira sem graça?"

-Desculpe! Não foi minha intenção, eu não sabia!

-Essas vestes-ela disse, segurando as próprias roupas para mostrar a ele - foram desenhadas pela minha mãe! É a primeira vez que eu uso! E você diz que são bregas? Seu... Seu...

Percebendo que tinha cometido uma gafe terrível, Theodore começou a se desculpar, mas Luna estava ofendida demais para ouvi-lo: Saiu de perto dele, abrindo caminho entre a multidão, indo mais uma vez até a mesa. Porém antes de chegar lá as luzes diminuíram e uma música romântica começou a tocar. Theodore correu e alcançou Luna novamente, segurando sua mão e fazendo-a virar e encará-lo. Ao ver aquele olhar intenso encarando-o com tanta raiva, percebeu que suas chances de vencer a aposta eram pequenas, então decidiu partir para o ataque: puxou-a mais para perto e disse, com a voz adocicada:

-Olhe, Luna. Te peço desculpas. Não foi minha intenção expor você. Você está linda e é realmente a garota mais bonita da festa.

A expressão no rosto da garota não se alterou. Ele viu que suas palavras vazias não o ajudariam e resolveu apelar.

-Luna, esta noite está tão bonita! E veja, há um azevinho bem aqui onde estamos. Isso só pode ser um sinal de que este momento nos reserva algo especial.

A garota olhou para o alto e arregalou os olhos. Havia azevinhos por todo o salão e vários casais se abraçavam e beijavam sob eles. Inclusive alguns bem improváveis, por exemplo, Mila Bulstrode, que com um ar apaixonado que não lhe era comum desfrutava da companhia de Neville Longbottom.

Sentindo os efeitos do azevinho, Luna lutou mentalmente contra a vontade de beijar aquele garoto bobo que, sabe-se lá por que,estava ali tentando agradá-la.

Mas o garoto estava decidido, e mais ainda ficou ao ver os colegas de aposta se enfileirando para observá-lo, esperando pra ver se ele conseguiria vencer. Animado, passou a mão pela cintura e a puxou para perto. Com o rosto bem próximo do dela, falou: "Não vamos perder mais tempo... Vamos aproveitar esta noite, que está tão bonita!"

Luna arregalou os olhos ainda mais ao perceber que ele realmente iria beijá-la. Mas no momento em que ela estava quase se deixando levar pelos efeitos do azevinho, um grito cortou a noite:

**UH**!

Vá saber...O bruxo que estava cuidando da música naquela festa só poderia ser algum nascido trouxa, pois só isso explicaria aquele grito no meio do nada, depois de uma música doce que fez metade do salão eclodir em beijos românticos. E o hit de Michael Jackson que iniciava agora não dava muita chance para a continuação do clima...

Despertada do devaneio pelo b UH!/b repentino, Luna se deu conta do que quase aconteceu e na mesma hora lembrou da palhaçada da qual Theodore tinha feito ela participar. Então, olhou para o alto e viu o azevinho entorpecente sobre a sua cabeça. Ao ver Theodore com cara de galã olhando para ela, não pensou duas vezes: sacou a varinha e com um feitiço fez o azevinho se soltar, caindo em suas mãos. Olhando para Theodore com imenso desagrado, falou: "Espero que isso torne a noite ainda melhor para você!" E atirou o azevinho no rosto do garoto com toda a força, para espanto de todos que estavam ao redor e caíram na gargalhada.

Zangada, ela saiu da cena resmungando: "Tomara que esteja infestado de narguilés!"

Luna já se sentia irritada por estar ali. Tinha se divertido no começo, mas depois de ver a roupa desenhada por sua mãe ser ridicularizada, ficou realmente chateada. Achando que tinha sido um mau negócio abandonar as tentativas de contatar extraterrestres para ir àquela festa, foi andando pelo salão, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

Achou um cantinho onde se sentar, esperando que ninguém a incomodasse. E funcionou. Todos estavam tão empolgados que nem davam bola para a garota sentada no canto do salão. Luna ficou observando as pessoas que dançavam, os casais que namoravam, e aquilo começou a entediá-la. Queria mais que tudo voltar para a torre da Corvinal e dormir, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha ânimo para sair da festa. Então ficou por ali mesmo, pensando nos contatos que poderia fazer com os extraterrestres... Será que eles acreditariam em bruxos? Como será que os trouxas conseguiram chegar até eles? Imaginou como seria o mundo dos ET's. Um mundo colorido, fascinante... Viu-se conversando com seres nunca vistos...

Ela estava em um lugar colorido e bonito. Havia lindas bonecas e ursos de pelúcia fofinhos por todo lado. Mas algo era diferente ali. Tudo era enorme! Andando, Luna percebeu que estava em uma loja de brinquedos, mas ali tudo era enorme, era como se i_ela/i_, na verdade, fosse uma boneca no meio daquilo tudo.

Fascinada, andou entre as prateleiras, tocando em tudo, ouvindo os sons, experimentando cada brinquedo. Viu uma piscina de bolinhas e correu até lá. Subiu o enorme tobogan e escorregou até a piscina. Riu como uma boba em meio às bolas coloridas. Saiu da piscina.

Ao sair deparou com um par de enormes pantufas com a forma de um ser que ela não conhecia, mas do qual já tinha ouvido falar: bufadores de chifre enrugado! Colocou o pé em uma das pantufas e ele se ajustou magicamente ao seu tamanho. Luna arregalou os olhos e animada calçou o outro pé. As pantufas brilharam em seus pés e a impeliram a andar pela loja, e ela deslizou,deslizou, vendo balões coloridos, bonecas, bichos de pelúcia, móbiles coloridos e outros brinquedos gigantes. As pantufas a faziam sentir como se estivesse voando e ela sentia-se surreal.

As pantufas mágicas a levaram até um brinquedo que ela não conhecia: uma bicicleta. Olhou desconfiada para a gigantesca magrela, mas mesmo assim subiu nela e para sua surpresa não caiu e com a ajuda das pantufas mágicas conseguiu andar alguns metros. Mas havia coisas demais a explorar naquele lugar para ficar só andando de bicicleta. Ela via encantada cada grande boneca e se deu conta de que todas eram louras e usavam roupas parecidas com as suas próprias. Olhando melhor notou que os rostos das bonecas eram o seu. Várias big-Lunas espalhadas por ali! Sentiu-se como Narciso ao se ver tão bela naquelas bonecas enormes. Sentou-se no pé de um ursão de pelúcia e observou um trenzinho que vinha passando, menor do que um trem de verdade, mas suficientemente grande para que ela entrasse nele. Mas não quis entrar nele, pois avistou algo adiante: um par de patins prateados e lindos! Deslizou até eles e tirando as pantufas, os calçou. Logo estava de pé, patinando e sentindo o vento balançar seus longos cabelos, passar por suas vestes... Uma sensação de liberdade maravilhosa!

Então, depois de vários minutos passeando pela loja de brinquedos, Luna viu uma coisa, uma coisinha à toa, em uma mesa enorme. Parecia a única coisa em tamanho normal dentro daquela loja onde tudo era imenso. Curiosa, foi até a mesa e pegou a caixinha, subindo em um dado do tamanho de um sofá.

Ao examinar a caixa, viu que era bela e delicada. Sentando-se em uma almofada que mais parecia um colchão, abriu a caixinha. Uma delicada bailarina se ergueu e começou a dançar, ao som de uma melodia doce e envolvente. Depois um soldadinho de chumbo, sem rosto, apareceu e começou a dançar junto com ela. Luna ficou encantada. Ao observar melhor a peça, notou que o rosto da bailarina, assim como o das bonecas, era o seu. Mas o soldadinho não tinha rosto.

Luna passou vários minutos observando a dança da bailarina e do soldado. Então, o som da música se tornou mais alto, enchendo todo o ambiente. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu que de um castelinho saía um soldado, semelhante ao da caixa de música, mas do seu tamanho. Sentiu seu coração bater forte... A bailarina e o soldadinho da caixa de música agora trocavam um beijo singelo. E o soldado, a poucos metros dela, logo revelaria seu rosto.

Quando ele estava a um passo de um ponto de luz que revelaria seu rosto...

-Oi Luna! Como vai você?

-Bom, eu não estou curtindo, ou algo assim – respondeu ela, assustada, se levantando e amarrando a cara para o recém chegado: Ela estivera cochilando em meio à festa, entediada em seu cantinho, e a chegada de mais um daqueles incômodos seres que pareciam ter tirado a noite para perturbá-la a impediu de ver quem era o soldadinho que estava dentro do seu sonho.

Mas Blaise Zabini não se importou com a cara feia de Luna. Resolveu continuar na brincadeira, afinal, era preciso se esforçar para vencer aquela aposta...

-Não está se divertindo? Mas por quê? A festa está tão animada!

Luna olhou para Blaise com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas não disse nada.

-Venha, vamos dançar-disse ele, e puxou Luna com força pelo braço, levantando-a. Pega de surpresa, ela soltou uma expressão de espanto, e foi sendo levada pelo salão.

-Pare, Zabini! Eu não quero dançar, não gosto de dançar! –Ela protestava, tentando se desvencilhar do rapaz. Mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a deixá-la, e estava na verdade a conduzindo para fora do salão.

-O que você quer, heim? Aonde está me levando? –Ela já estava ficando assustada com o jeito de Zabini.

Ele a conduziu até um corredor quase deserto-quase porque havia uma meia dúzia de casais por ali, aproveitando a privacidade inexistente no Salão Principal. Então a encostou na parede, encarando-a:

-Vou ser direto, Luna: Eu a acho linda e atraente, estou de olho em você desde o começo da festa e quero ficar com você.

Luna ofegou ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas assim, à queima-roupa. Mas o que a fez se assustar não foram as palavras de Zabini, e sim algo que havia atrás dele: Um quadro, uma curiosa pintura de uma jovem bruxa de ar espevitado.

A bruxinha retratada na pintura fazia sinais freneticamente para Luna, dizendo não. Luna olhou-a com curiosidade e Zabini ficou espantado ao ver que o olhar da loira não estava demonstrando o menor abalo diante de suas palavras ensaiadas.

-Que foi, Luna? –perguntou intrigado, vendo o olhar dela pairando além de seu rosto. Virou-se para ver o que havia e deparou com a pintura da bruxinha, agora numa pose simpática que não lhe chamou a atenção. Apressado para concretizar a vitória na aposta, virou-se e voltou ao ataque:

-Então, onde paramos?-disse, já começando a abraçá-la. Luna não queria ficar com ele, mas não via como sair daquela situação. Blaise estava realmente decido, ela percebia. O rosto dele estava bem próximo do dela e enquanto ela pensava em um modo de se desvencilhar viu novamente a pintura: a bruxinha sacudia os braços e a cabeça, mais uma vez dizendo que Luna não fizesse o que quer que fosse. Ao ver a cena, a loira não resistiu: caiu na risada. Blaise então se afastou, olhando para ela com um ar assustado.

-O que foi? –Seu tom de voz era irritado.

-É ela! –Luna apontou para a pintura e o rapaz olhou. Ao vê-la, resmungou: "Ah,não!"

A bruxa, então, olhou para ele com ar atrevido e disse:

-Então você não tem vergonha? Mais uma? Está querendo bater um recorde?

-Ora, cale a boca e volte para o seu quadro!

-Loirinha, você já é a quinta garota que ele trás para cá. E devia ficar feliz, porque as outras tiveram trabalho para escapar, o tempo que você está aí e ainda não foi atacada... Ele não é nada legal, sabe? Um tanto apressadinho, afobaaaaaado...

Luna estreitou os olhos ao encará-lo:

-Então foi por isso que fez tanta questão de que eu o acompanhasse? Francamente, o que está pensando que eu sou, Zabini?

**-Zabini?**

Um pequeno coro de vozes femininas chegou aos ouvidos dos dois e ao olhar na direção do som Luna viu quatro garotas, todas da Sonserina, vindo até o local.

-Blaise! Você tinha marcado um encontro comigo na sala de feitiços!

-E comigo na beira do lago!

-E comigo na entrada da Sala Comunal!

-E comigo no corredor do terceiro andar!

-Seu canalha! Marcou encontros com nós quatro e agora está aqui com ela?

Luna deu um risinho e falou: "Ei, estou fora dessa disputa, boa sorte aí para vocês." E foi saindo. Ainda conseguiu ouvir Blaise dizendo: "Bom, alguma de vocês eu teria que conseguir, né?" e as vozes irritadas das garotas: "Canalha! Cachorro!" E o inconfundível som dos tapas com que presentearam o Don Juan de Hogwarts. E a bruxinha da pintura gritava, radiante: "Bem feito, seu mau caráter!".

Rindo da pretensão de Blaise, Luna voltou ao salão, com a idéia de comer algumas guloseimas e depois se recolher à sua sala comunal. "Essa festa já foi longe demais, já perdi muito tempo aqui quando poderia estar em processo de contactar os ufos. Veja há quanto tempo não os chamo? Melhor recomeçar, antes que a energia se dissipe!" E sem dar a mínima atenção às várias pessoas ali à sua volta, voltou a entoar: "Apareça, ufo! Ufo, apareça!" , para divertimento de todos que a ouviam.

Draco a viu retornando ao salão e voltou a se animar. "Ninguém conseguiu vencer a aposta, não é? Vou tentar mais uma vez... Não é possível que aconteça mais alguma coisa". Pensando na estratégia que utilizaria, foi perseguir a loira.

Encontrou-a servindo-se de um pedaço de torta de caramelo. Sem querer perder tempo foi logo a puxando pela mão.

-Olá Luna! Que bom revê-la! Você sumiu...

-Realmente-ela disse, comendo um pedaço da torta. –Aconteceu de tudo nessa festa hoje, não? Agora finalmente consegui comer alguma coisa!

-Ótimo! Mas vamos para um lugar mais calmo...

Luna estava tão entretida comendo sua torta que foi seguindo Draco, sem ver para onde.

Ele parou, encarando-a. Estavam ao pé da escadaria de mármore, Luna ainda segurando seu prato.

-Então, Luna... Como eu já lhe disse hoje, você está realmente linda. E eu estou há horas e procurando, porque queria que essa noite fosse especial, e...

Nesse momento, um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano passou por eles, esbarrando em Draco e quase derrubando-o. Os meninos o olharam e murmuraram desculpas. O loiro deu um sorriso falsamente gentil, dizendo que não se preocupassem. Luna olhava a cena com curiosidade. Depois disse, serenamente:

-Parece que o fato de toda a sua família ter caído em desgraça e sido humilhada durante o regime de poder de Voldemort, o derrotado, fez com que uma semente de humildade brotasse em seu coração, não é, Draco? Nunca vi você ser tão gentil com os mais novos! Geralmente você era grosseiro e antipático. É uma bela mudança!

A forma direta e clara com que a garota expressou seu pensamento deixou o loiro desconcertado. Ela sorria aprovando o comportamento dele, mas ele queria esganá-la pelo que tinha dito, pois sentia-se ainda mais humilhado, apesar de ela ter dito em tom elogioso. Mas ele não podia dar vazão ao seu ímpeto, afinal, tinha uma aposta a vencer...

-Não foi nada - resmungou. E apressado a acabar logo com aquilo, continuou: - Então, Luna, chega de conversa e vamos ao que interessa...

E enlaçou Luna, abraçando-a pela cintura. Não tinha dado tempo de ela pensar se queria ou não aquele beijo, mas o fato é que ele estava prestes a acontecer e quando ela estava a um segundo de decidir se queria ou não, um som cortou o ar: Um miado estridente, e um peso caiu sobre a sua cabeça.

Ela gritou, assustada com o impacto, e o prato que ainda segurava com o seu pedaço de torta voou de sua mão para o alto. Segundos depois verificou o que tinha sido, nada mais era que a Madame Nora, que algum estudante engraçadinho conseguira fazer levitar e cair sobre ela. Luna ficou com pena da gata magricela e estendeu a mão para lhe fazer carinho, mas o bicho a olhou de tal jeito que parecia estar com raiva da garota. Mas raiva mesmo quem parecia estar sentindo era Malfoy: a torta que Luna atirara para o alto caiu em cheio sobre ele, que estava agora todo lambuzado de caramelo, para delírio das pessoas que observavam a cena.

Enfurecido, ele gritou: "Eu desisto! Tudo acontece com essa garota! É impossível ganhar essa aposta! Tô fora!"

-Aposta? –Luna perguntou, sem entender. –Do que você está falando, Draco?

-Fizemos uma aposta!-Ele falou, fazendo um gesto que abarcava os outros garotos. –Venceria quem conseguisse beijar você primeiro! Mas parece que beijar você é impossível, não é, Di Lua?

Ela pôde ouvir as risadinhas das pessoas ao redor.

-Tudo conspira contra você! Não é à toa que está sempre sozinha! Além de ser esquisita e nada atraente, parece que é perseguida pelo azar. Tô fora! Você é um ímã de confusão!

Todos que estavam à volta riram, enquanto Luna sentia-se como se diminuísse em meio à multidão. Não era a primeira vez que caçoavam dela, mas ser o alvo de uma aposta e ainda ser exposta dessa forma...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e foi andando lentamente em direção aos jardins do castelo. Sabia que lá estaria escuro e não seria vista, e naquele momento tudo o que desejava era ficar só.

Chegando aos jardins, dirigiu-se à beira do lago e sentou-se. Abraçou as pernas e apoiou o rosto nos joelhos, olhando a água. Estava chateada. Sempre ela, sempre a Di-Lua, a esquisita. Sempre as suas coisas que eram escondidas, sempre dela que riam, sempre a única que não tinha amigos...

Não podiam deixá-la em paz ao menos uma vez? Ela só queria curtir a festa, puxa!

Havia momentos em que ser o alvo das caçoadas de todos cansava.

Ela não sabia o porquê, afinal nunca tinha se importado tanto com essas coisas, mas naquele momento estava se sentindo envergonhada. E enquanto pensava em como seria desagradável retornar ao castelo e aturar mais risadas e pessoas apontando para ela, ouviu passos na grama atrás de si.

-Luna? Você está bem?

-Veio zombar da minha cara também? –ela respondeu, com voz entediada, reconhecendo a voz de Dino Thomas. –Também estava na aposta com aqueles idiotas? Desista, você não vai ganhar.

-Eu não participaria de uma aposta dessas, Luna. E menos ainda correndo o risco de magoar você.

A garota nada disse.

-Olhe, não perca seu tempo se preocupando com aqueles imbecis. Eles não merecem. E sobretudo não têm capacidade de ficar em companhia de uma pessoa como você. Tentaram tanto e nada!

-Bom - disse ela, sua voz serena e parecendo conformada – pelo menos alguém se divertiu nessa droga de festa. Eu nem ia vir, sabe? Estava indo para a Corvinal, ia estudar, mas aí o idiota do Draco me convenceu a vir. Fui tola. Bem feito para mim, por ter dado atenção a ele.

-Não diga isso, você não tem culpa! Se há algum culpado foram os bobos que armaram essa aposta ridícula.

Luna não fez comentários. Um vento frio perpassou o jardim. Pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Algumas pessoas que ainda estavam por ali se apressaram a deixar o local, mas a loira nem se mexeu.

-Está começando a chover. Você não vai entrar?

-Não. Não quero entrar agora. Quero ficar aqui.

-Ao menos lance um feitiço impermeabilizante para se proteger, então.

-Não precisa.

Luna parecia tão triste que não tinha ânimo sequer para lançar o feitiço. Dino ficou surpreso, pois nunca a vira tão chateada.

Preocupado, tirou a própria capa de suas vestes e a jogou por cima dos ombros de Luna que, distraída, não deu sinal de que tinha percebido o gesto.

Enquanto ela continuava a olhar a água com ar tristemente sereno, Dino pegou a varinha e conjurou alguma coisa. Vários minutos depois, Luna notou a capa sobre seus ombros e viu que ele ainda estava ali. Percebeu que o rapaz escrevia alguma coisa.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Desenhando - ele respondeu, tendo a varinha acesa pendurada na orelha, iluminando o que ele fazia. De fato, Luna notou que havia um pequeno jogo de pincéis e tintas próximo a ele, que se concentrava em um pergaminho encantado com o feitiço impermeabilizante. Ela deu uma risadinha. "Desenhando aqui? Mas por quê? O que você pode querer tanto desenhar que tem que ser aqui, na chuva, no frio e no escuro?"

-Estou desenhando a beleza.

-Como pode desenhar a beleza?-indagou a garota, intrigada.

-Estou representando-a através de uma imagem.

-Ah sim... Mas o que é? Uma flor? Algum animal exótico? O céu cheio de estrelinhas?

-Não, não é nada disso. É algo tão delicado quanto uma flor. Interessante como um animal exótico. E belo como o céu estrelado.

-Uau! E o que pode ser tão perfeito? –Ela se aproximou para olhar o desenho, quando Dino terminava o último traço do desenho.

-Bom-ele falou, enquanto fazia um gesto com a varinha, fazendo o material de pintura desaparecer-não está tão perfeito quanto o original, mas espero que você goste.

E mostrou à Luna um lindo desenho retratando seu rosto.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Arregalou os olhos e parecia não saber o que dizer. A chuva começava a ficar mais forte e a capa de Dino já não era suficiente para protegê-la da chuva.

Depois de algum tempo ela conseguiu emitir algum som.

-Bonito. Eu... Sou eu!

Dino sorriu e afastando uma mecha de cabelo molhado de chuva delicadamente do rosto da garota, disse:

-Essa tristeza não combina com você, ainda menos se o motivo são alguns bobões que não sabem o valor que você tem.

-Que valor é esse?

-Você vale mais que ouro, menina!

E abraçando-a com ternura, a beijou.

E enquanto as luzes do Salão Principal iam se apagando e as das torres da Grifinória e Corvinal iam acendendo à medida que seus ocupantes retornavam após o fim da festa, Luna e Dino davam o seu primeiro beijo sob a chuva fria, mas não sentiam frio, pois tinham o calor um do outro. A loira sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com a chuva, que caía como se lavasse a tristeza e a decepção de Luna. Aposta? Ela já nem se lembrava mais. Dino a tinha feito esquecer-se de tudo e a única coisa de que ela conseguia lembrar era o quanto ele a considerava linda e especial.

**Vários minutos depois...**

-Estamos encharcados! –Luna ria, vendo o estado dos dois.

-É. Melhor voltarmos ao castelo para trocarmos estas vestes.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a porta, mas estava trancada.

-E agora? Como vamos entrar?

-Bom – Dino pensava em voz alta – se batermos na porta, Filch vai ficar muito feliz em nos dar uma detenção. Tenho uma idéia. Você sabe fazer feitiços para secar as roupas?

-Não são a minha especialidade, mas posso tentar...

Dino levou Luna até uma das estufas, abrindo-a magicamente. Escolheu a que sabia que tinha menos plantas perigosas e Luna fez os feitiços que sabia, chamuscando um pouco a própria capa e a de Dino, mas conseguindo deixá-los num estado mais confortável.

-Teremos de esperar amanhecer e não poderemos dormir demais, senão como vamos entrar no castelo sem ser notados? –Disse Luna.

-Então, querida. Se vamos ficar aqui até amanhecer, é bom chegarmos mais perto. Afinal, está frio, não é? Ficaremos bem melhor assim – ele a abraçou ternamente.

E assim ficaram esperando o amanhecer, entre beijos e carinhos e sem nenhuma vontade de dormir.

bAlgumas horas mais tarde.../b

Luna acabou adormecendo no colo de Dino. Os primeiros pássaros começavam a cantar e o rapaz observava os ruídos, esperando o momento ideal para entrarem sorrateiramente no castelo. A loira começou a se espreguiçar, lentamente despertando. Ao abrir os olhos e ver onde estava assustou-se e sentando-se rapidamente, ofegou.

-Ainda estamos aqui? Estamos enrascados! Imagine as horas!

-Agora é tarde para pensar nisso, só podemos esperar e tentar entrar no castelo quando amanhecer. E não vai demorar, veja, já está clareando!

De fato, o céu estava ganhando um belo tom que mesclava o azul e o dourado das primeiras horas da manhã.

Vendo que a garota estava apreensiva, Dino passou a mão pelos seus ombros, abraçando-a.

-Afinal a festa não foi um prejuízo total. Estamos aqui juntos e vamos assistir ao espetáculo mais bonito que existe! Um grande show... A melhor companhia... Nada pode superar isso.

-Ah, você é tão romântico!-Ela respondeu encantada, beijando-o, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol atingiam os dois.

Passados alguns instantes, os dois passaram a contemplar o sol que aparecia timidamente por trás de uma montanha. Olhando para Luna com ar apaixonado, Dino falou:

-É meio bobo eu perguntar isso agora, mas... Bem... Luna, você gostaria de ser minha namorada?

Ela abriu um sorrisão de indisfarçável felicidade:

-Pensei que você nunca ia perguntar!

E se atirou em cima dele, dando lhe um enorme abraço e um beijo emoldurado pelo sol que agora brilhava em todo o seu esplendor.

Ao ouvirem os sons dos estudantes que chegavam aos jardins para aproveitar a manhã de domingo os dois saíram das estufas e conseguiram entrar no castelo sem sobressaltos. Foram direto para o Salão Principal. Algumas pessoas olharam curiosas, notando que ainda usavam as roupas da festa, mas a maioria não deu muita atenção. Porém uma coisa atraiu a atenção da loira: os cinco garotos da aposta estavam sentados, com caras aborrecidas, um ao lado do outro, e olhavam para ela e Dino com ar de raiva e desprezo.

Ela não ia perder aquela oportunidade...

Puxando Dino pela mão, chegou até a mesa da Sonserina e dirigindo-se aos garotos, falou:

-Não é só no quadribol que Sonserina perde, não é? Tolinhos! Um a zero para Dino Thomas. Seus perdedores! Vocês ainda têm muito o que aprender. Se acham os conquistadores da escola, não é? Mas nunca serão!

E sorridente sentou-se com seu namorado pensando que, afinal de contas, o saldo da festa não tinha sido tão negativo assim. Além de conseguir um namorado, teve o prazer de ver Malfoy e sua patota humilhados.

E isso não tem preço!

**FIM**


End file.
